


Because of You [2]

by mothermachinegun



Series: Fratstuck [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Collegestuck, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothermachinegun/pseuds/mothermachinegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz has your phone number but he doesn’t text often. He doesn’t text you to ask if you want to hang out because you’re already hanging out 9 out of 10 times. And now that you’re not? It’s surreal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You [2]

You couldn’t look Kurloz in the face for a week. In fact you found yourself avoiding him and it kind of sucked. It made you feel guilty as fuck, not hanging around the frat house just to be around him.

Kurloz has your phone number but he doesn’t text often. He doesn’t text you to ask if you want to hang out because you’re already hanging out 9 out of 10 times. And now that you’re not? It’s surreal.

You were embarrassed. Ashamed, really, to look him in the face. You’d fucked Latula, you’d broken your bond of friends-with-beneficial-brohood. You felt like you’d betrayed him by even looking elsewhere.

You couldn’t hide from him forever though.

There were flyers that needed to be picked up and distributed about campus and you were going to get on that. Go hike around campus in the snow for a few fucking hours and you’d be fine. Get your mind off things.

You would have done that if Kurloz hadn’t cornered you in the kitchen.

His hand fell heavily on your shoulder and you gasp out loud and pull away, spinning on your heel. And there he is, wearing a hoodie that’s patterned to look like a skeleton, arms folded as he looks down at you expectantly.

“…what?”

“What’d I do?”

You can feel your expression blank as you stare up at him, head tilting to one side. “…what do you mean?”

“I get it if we’re not bros anymore. That’s motherfuckin’ cool. I just want to know what I did to piss you off.”

You stammer, jabbering stupidly on the spot for a long moment before you hang your head and cover your face. “…we oughta talk, man. Mano e mano.”

He nods, leading the way up to his bedroom. You shut the door behind you and settle down onto his bed, where you have spent so many hours doing absolutely nothing in the company of Kurloz Makara, and now he thinks you’re mad at him simply for nothing.

“Man, like, I’m not mad at you at all. I’m… just… had a lot on my mind lately.” You look up to see if he’ll respond, and all he does is nod and raise his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for you to go on. “…and like… I kinda realized some shit about myself that I didn’t really… know. You know?”

You sigh and hang your head.

“…I hooked up with one of the sorority girls. Latula. We went out and I went back to her place afterwards.”

Kurloz’s face is carefully blank. No reaction at all. You take a breath and go on.

“…I feel bad, bro. ‘cos. Shit. I dunno, I thought you… might feel like…”

Kurloz looks away now, rubbing his forehead.

“You feel like you cheated on me?”

“I’m so sorry dude.”

He shrugs and tongues his lip ring, staring vapidly off into space, shaking his head slowly back and forth. “…hey, man. I ain’t your fuckin’ keeper. You do what you motherfuckin’ want.”

The phrase kills you. You feel a deep, aching guilt, hands clutching in the sleeves of your sweatshirt like a little kid. You look down, rub your sleeve-nub-hands against your face.

“I’m so fuckin’ sorry.”

Kurloz would never admit that he was jealous. You know him better than that. But you also can tell when he’s bothered. And he is definitely bothered. The way he disassociates, kips off into la-la land and shuts down completely. And that’s exactly what he’s done.

He seems to be done talking.

You aren’t, though.

“…I couldn’t do it.”

He doesn’t look up but you notice a distinct flicker of something in his face that makes you think he’s listening and paying attention.

“I couldn’t… finish, you know, man. I couldn’t do it. I left halfway through ‘cos I couldn’t even fucking do it. It felt great, sure, but I was just- I couldn’t. I don’t fuckin’ know why. At least I didn’t fucking know why. I do now. I figured it out, bro.”

You spread your hands on either side of you, heart pounding. “…I like bros. I like dudes. And- I dunno if you made me like dudes, but I’m still blaming this shit on you. I like you, dude. I fucking idolize you. You’re my big, man. You’re my bro. And I wanna tap that shit.”

Kurloz turns his head to look at you. He’s actually blushing, looking politely confused from underneath his hair.

“…so please forgive me man. Please.”

You bow your head. In a moment’s time the bed creaks, you can feel him shuffling forward towards you and he braces a hand on your leg and leans down.

You kiss him, almost tenderly.

“I don’t wanna be bros with benefits. I just… kinda wanna be yours.” You murmur, his warmth overtaking your body as he rests his cheek against yours, hair tickling your neck. You run your fingers through it, catching a couple snags. You draw his dark locks back away from his face, gathering them up into a ponytail, which you hold for a couple seconds and then release. His hair’s flouncy.

“…I’m really, really sorry.” Your voice has gotten quiet and quieter with every fucking sentence you moron so you just kind of whisper that last sorry like an asshole.

“Don’t call her.” He says, taking you into his arms as he leans back against the pillow mountain. You rest your head on his shoulder, nodding weakly.

“Yeah. I won’t, don’t worry.”

You’re not really sure what just happened but you think somewhere in there you and Kurloz started dating.

There are a few minutes of quiet in which you listen to him breathe and crack his knuckles with one hand.

“What made you realize?”

You look up. “…do you want to know the truth?”

He nods.

You shimmy closer, leaning in to whisper in his ear like it’s a secret: “I got off thinking about you.”

When he rolls you over to put you beneath him, you can feel his cock pressing expectantly against your leg. You grin guiltily up at him and tug your hat down over your eyes nervously. “I took a shower when I got home from seeing ‘Tula. I thought… about… you and I fucking. And I came. So. Fucking. Quick. It wasn’t even funny.”

He makes a little noise as he leans in on you, burying his face in your neck. He pinches a bite to your nape, making you flinch as his weight settles warmly on your chest. He starts unzipping your hoodie. You go, “Bow chicka bow bow.”

Kurloz chuckles quietly, sliding your hoodie down around your shoulders. You tug your arms out of the sleeves and reach up to run your fingers down his biceps. You still don’t know how he does it. The muscles thing. You squeeze his forearms as he casually rolls his hips against your thigh, his cock digging in.

“Chill out, man.” You tell him, patting his side affectionately. “You’re all riled up.”

He shakes his head in denial, making a dismissive gesture as he sits up, backing off of you, and starts to remove his hoodie. Then his shirt. You feel your jaw drop.

“Oh my god, your tattoo, ssh let me just look-”

You prowl forward on the bed, staring at the ink on his hip. It’s an intricately detailed sugar skull, surrounded by a countless amount of purple flowers. They look like pansies, but you’re not sure. Botany isn’t your strong suit.

You look at his chest in detail, sighing wistfully to yourself as you stroke your fingers down his stomach. His tan is the sexiest thing you’ve ever seen. Pure, second-generation-Turkish-middle-eastern gold tan. There’s a fine trail of dark hair drifting from his navel on downwards. You scritch it, then you look up.

“Oh man you have a nipple piercing. Oh my god. I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me. Oh man. Kurloz you’re the best. I knew you’d have something under there pierced. Fuck, man.”

He just laughs a little bit and drags you by the knees, pulling you abruptly flat on your back before he starts undoing your jeans. “Fuck, dude! Don’t do that shit, it scares me!”

Kurloz laughs again, shimmying your jeans down and letting them gather at your thighs a minute. They’re soaking wet at the cuffs from having walked out in the snow, he seems loath to kneel on them so he makes short work of divesting you of them. He tosses them an inconvenient 6 feet away.

He lets you keep your t-shirt on for whatever reason. He either doesn’t care or thinks it’s kind of hot.

You watch as he suddenly stands and moves to his dresser, reaching into his top drawer and rummaging a minute before he returns to you. He puts whatever it was aside for now, and you feel it rolling towards you and tucking itself neatly at your leg as Kurloz leans down over you and kisses you deeply on the mouth, stroking a hand down your side. You think it might be a bottle of lube. Probably.

You were gonna frick and this was gonna be cool.

You never would have thought that you’d be as into this as you were. You arched your back, rubbed your cock against his, feeling yourself smearing against your boxers. His body is so warm overtop yours, you breathe steadily against his lips and feel his stiff cock nuzzled into your leg.

He trails kisses down your chest, your stomach. He mouths damply at your cock as it strains through your boxers.

“H-hey,” You shift somewhat, “Do the thing.”

He sticks out his tongue and indicates it.

“Yeah, yeah!”

Kurloz takes the head of your cock into his mouth. You gasp, arching as he slowly, steadily made awkward shaped circles with his tongue ring, teasing your f-spot with amazing precision. He sank lower onto you, swallowing wetly against your cock. You moan, covering your mouth as you feel your eyes roll back in bliss.

Every little movement, you could feel that tongue ring, warm and hard and so tantalizing. The teasing sensation it produced was beyond compare. It makes you want to fuck Kurloz’s mouth silly, but that doesn’t seem like the polite thing to do.

You play with his hair instead as he rolls his tongue in laps around the head of your cock, reaching that little ball into the groove about the crown. You keen, feeling him travel down the length and then repeat the same rotating movement with his tongue at the base.

“Kurloz, nngh-”

Abruptly he pulls away and sits up. He drags your boxers down around your ankles and you kick them off. You were right about the bottle, it does in fact turn out to be lube. You take it into your hand and check out the label, it’s a brand you’ve never heard of called Liquid Silk.

As you look up at him, you realize that he’s looking at you very placidly, just sort of gazing at you with the Kurloz-ish patience that you can’t ignore. You grin. He’s cute.

“What?”

He doesn’t reply but cocks his head to one side and raises his eyebrows.

“….come on, bro, you can ask. Can’t you? Just for me?”

He seems hesitant as he removes his belt. You stroke your cock gently, watching him undress, pausing before squirting just the littlest bit of the lube onto your hands. You try playing with yourself again and, much to your pleased surprise it glides beautifully. The stuff is thick and achingly slippery. It makes you chew your lip to think about being full of that.

Kurloz stands up to remove his pants, and he does it surprisingly slowly. He stares literally right at you, holding your gaze, watching you jerk yourself off while watching him. You wonder if you’ve flattered him. Probably.

His cock is stiff, you remind yourself, because of you, and you grin. And then, you remind yourself, he has to put that inside of you. You think you might die. It’s so… thick, and… well… hard. You take a breath, examining the flushed hue and then looking up. You heard once that a guy’s lips were the same color as the head of his dick.

You weren’t able to tell. Damn. The room was too dark anyway, curtains drawn to block the blinding snow outside, and the door closed. The only light came from a strand of fairy lights that Kurloz had strung along the top edges of his walls.

“…yo, um-” As he kneels down on the bed again, he takes the lube from you.

You find yourself removing your ever-present hat, then abruptly feeling exceptionally naked.

“I-I know that like you know what you’re, um, like, doing and shit, just, like… yo, this is my first time having anything in me, so, like, I dunno, can you maybe… be a little careful? Like… gentle? I mean, I totally wanna fuck, like, holy shit yeah, but-” Your babbling cuts off into a low, quivering moan and you cover your mouth as he inserts a finger into you. You feel your cock throb, and you grip it with your other hand and swallow hard.

“That- feels… not bad.”

Kurloz leans down. He kisses you, mouth wet, as he finger fucks you, and you whimper into his mouth, feeling his other hand grip the back of your head, fingers weaving into your hair. You breathe heavily through your nose, tongue tangling with his. His teeth click against your braces, you tense in embarrassment.

“Mituna,” He breathes into your mouth, and you feel glee tingle happily in your chest. He’s never called you by your name before. Just bro or motherfucker usually. “Can I…?”

He’s so polite. What a gentleman. You nod weakly, your face very close to his. He pulls away after a last kiss, sitting up as he finds the lube again. He starts to slick up his cock and you watch, mesmerized.

Kurloz leans in again after wiping his hand off on his discarded boxers. You snort. He quiets you with another kiss, holding your head again while his other hand gently guides your knee up, hooking it over one shoulder. You’re reminded of doing the same with Latula.

“It’s gonna motherfuckin’ hurt.” He murmurs to you. You can feel the heat of his cock pressing right up against you. “I’ll be careful.”

“I trust you, bro.”

The corners of Kurloz’s mouth twitch a little. Then he kisses you again, warm and tender, and you can feel the invasive pressure of his cock as it pushes expectantly. It’s a little bit of a fight to get it in there, but Kurloz manages, and you feel the head of his dick stretching you painfully now and you arch, whimpering into his mouth. He soothes you with another sweet kiss, then another, gently nuzzling you with his nose, all the while breathing steady and slow and fuck the head’s all the way in.

You’re sure you’ve torn something. Hot pain lances in the places you want it to least, and you let out a quiet, agonized groan.

“Should I stop?”

“No. Go ahead, man. Let’s make it worthwhile.”

You hold onto his shoulders tightly as he slides the rest of the way in. You feel achingly stretched, so full, you’d even go so far as to say you felt impaled on his cock.

All of a sudden your whole body twitches, you let out a gasp that was almost involuntary and then promptly choke on it, squeezing your eyes shut. They’re watering, from pain and over stimulation, feeling the head of his dick nudging your switch as he gyrates his hips ever so slightly. You writhe.

“Fucking shit what is that-” You practically sob, feeling your dick throb as he rocks you to the core, feeling helpless and needy and so painfully aroused and overwhelmed and surprised and all of those things you might feel when you’re getting fucked in the butt. You roll your eyes back, closing them as you dig your nails slightly into Kurloz’s shoulders.

You’re not even sure what it is his dick’s touching but it makes the most incredible feeling spike down your limbs, alongside making you feel like you’ve gotta piss. Kurloz gently takes one of your arms from around him and guides your hand to your own groin. Oh, that would make sense.

He starts to pull out after a moment, as you start to tease your drooling cock, feeling the lube still wet and slick on your skin as you stroke it. He kisses you again as he starts to roll back in. Then out. And then you fall into a slow, gentle rhythm. You can feel his heart beating, and your own is rapid with adrenaline.

You didn’t actually expect him to be this careful with you. You wonder, maybe, if he’s being a little bit too careful.

The pain is starting to ebb. Or maybe you’re just focusing on the pleasure more. Either way, you look past it, stroking your cock in rhythm to his thrusts, your mouths locked, breathing uneven and jerky. You squeeze him with one hand, pressing your fingernails gently into his skin while his fingers grip at your hair.

You make a little groaning noise in the back of your throat. He’s encouraged, he bites at your lip and you gasp, pulling away in surprise.

“Man… K-Kurloz, that’s… fucking shit, bro, oh my god…” You breathe, “Do more, go a little faster…”

Kurloz complies, tightening his hold on your hair. You feel his skin, warm and sticky with effort, and you pant breathlessly into his mouth, each exhale joined by a tiny little moan, more like a whine, your body feeling like it’s on fire.

You writhe, and twist under him, frantically jerking yourself off. It’s starting, you can feel it, the feeling that starts in your toes and fuck fuck fuck he practically slams into that little switch again and you see stars, choking on your orgasm as you spatter cum onto your stomachs, your eyes are watering again and you blink away the tears, feeling incredibly dazed but he’s not done.

You spend the next thirty or so seconds in a bleary haze, reduced to a moaning, shivering mess as he finishes. When he cums he doesn’t make a noise. He just takes a long, deep breath and lets it out in a steady, slow, gravelly sigh, wiping his brow somewhat and wow you decide that the feeling of being cum inside is fucking amazing. It’s sexy as hell, feeling him empty himself into you.

“…dude…” You croak, wiping your eyes. He does an awkward sort of pushup, sliding his dick out of you and ugh sick it makes a gross noise that makes you convulse in mortification. Gently, you roll away from him, reaching curiously down to probe at yourself. Your fingers come up slick with what you’re shocked to see is blood, and you rub thumb and forefinger together as you look up at him.

“Look at this.” You wave your hand at his face. “You made my butt bleed. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Kurloz just fucking grins and shrugs, chuckling weakly and brushing his hair out of his face.

You wipe it gingerly on your thigh, and then reach up to rescue your cum from his stomach, pulling a face. “Sorry I’m not sorry. Tissue, dude.”

When he bonks you on the head with the box you snort and ball up several, cleaning him up first before doing yourself.

The tissue comes away bloody too. The pain is starting to come back, and you wish it weren’t. “Fuck me, dude, I need a fucking tampon or some shit-” You both laugh, and yours comes out rather pained and pathetic. He kisses the side of your head.

“I’m sorry.” Kurloz replies in a quiet croon, a guilty smile creeping at his lips. “But I’m not sorry.”


End file.
